1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an apparatus for mounting a semiconductor chip on a substrate and a method for mounting using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flip chip connection that may be used for connecting semiconductor chips in a three-dimensional mounting or for mounting a semiconductor chip on a substrate may use a plurality of conductive bumps arranged in an array and connect chips and chips or chips and a substrate electrically and mechanically. As a method of mounting a plurality of chips on a substrate using a flip chip connection, a thermal pressing process may be divided into two steps so as to increase the productivity (patent document 1). In this method, first, a plurality of chips is thermally pressed on a substrate one by one, which may be referred to as a preliminary bonding. Secondly, the plurality of chips is thermally pressed, which may be referred to as a main bonding. Using the mounting apparatus disclosed in patent document 1, during a main bonding, a plurality of pressing blocks is used to press a plurality of semiconductor chips simultaneously (refer to, e.g., FIG. 9 of patent document 1). Additionally, in order to absorb a height deviation of the pressing blocks, each pressing block may be supported so as to freely move up and down, and may be burdened by pressing an air press through an elastic layer.